


Your hands [Jancy]

by Asamijaki



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Después de su primer encuentro con un demogorgon, Nancy no puede dormir, Jonathan permanecerá a su lado.





	Your hands [Jancy]

Siempre se encontraba mirándola a la distancia, en los pasillos del colegio, la cafetería, el estacionamiento...

Todas aquellas ocasiones que podrían considerarse coincidencias, y aún así se daba cuenta de su presencia en cada una de esas situaciones. Siempre rodeada de otros, siempre con una radiante sonrisa, ella era diferente a los demás, al menos eso pensaba él.

Jamás se imaginó llegar a hablarle adecuadamente, ¿Quién se imaginaría a un raro como él al lado de una chica como ella?

No obstante, todo eso pasó a segundo plano después de aquella noche, donde Will desapareció. 

¿Cómo detenerse a pensar en ello cuando su hermano menor está perdido y solo, probablemente con mucho miedo? ¿Con su madre al borde de la desesperación?

Las cosas se dieron por si solas, cambiando, cambiando de una forma inimaginable, extraordinaria, casi como si de repente su vida, en menos de una semana, se haya vuelto una novela de ciencia ficción y misterio, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Y ahora, ahí estaba. En su cama, con la luz de la lámpara de al lado alumbrando su cuarto. El silencioso ambiente no ayudaba a calmar los pensamientos del muchacho.

Él no lo había visto, pero ella había estado en un lugar desconocido, completamente sola con el monstruo que se llevó a Will. Y él lo había permitido. La había perdido de vista por un momento, y al siguiente sus llamados no encontraban más respuesta que el eco del bosque.

Exasperación, angustia... El mismo sentir en su pecho, cuando vio a su madre, y no supo que decir cuando preguntaba por su hermano.

Fue su error, una vez no estuvo ahí, pero ahora sí.

Nancy había cerrado los ojos, su expresión no podía ser descrita con la palabra tranquilidad, por supuesto que no. Su entrecejo se fruncía levemente, y sus labios se apretaban al cerrarse, parecía que sus largas pestañas se empañarían con lágrimas en cualquier momento; tan temblorosas como sus labios, le hacía tener un aspecto frágil, como si pudiera romperse al tacto.

Ella le había demostrado lo fuerte que podía ser, era incluso más capaz de enfrentarse a las cosas que él. Pero había cometido errores.

Los dos habían cometido varios errores.

—Si me ves de esa manera, tendré menos ganas de dormir de las que tengo. —Sus labios se movieron, y sus pestañas dieron paso a su mirada castaña. Jonathan apartó la suya.

—Pensé que estabas dormida. —Mencionó, observando el techo de la habitación de la otra. Esta se acomodó un poco, dándole la espalda al borde de la cama, captando la atención del otro.

—No creo poder dormir después de todo esto. —Respondió sonriendo suavemente. Fue en ese momento en que el muchacho imitó los movimientos de esta, y se acomodó de modo en que se dieran la cara. —No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que Barb sigue ahí con esa cosa...

—Will y ella deben estar ocultos en algún lugar. —Con un pensamiento de consuelo. —Quizá no estén solos.

Nancy guardó silencio, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las sábanas, con movimientos circulares, pensando un poco en ello.

—Quizá tengas razón.

Dijo ella, Cuánto quería creer las palabras de Jonathan. Creer que todo iba a salir bien, que la mejor amiga de ella y hermano de él iban a estar bien. Sanos y salvos, en una sola pieza; y que en unos cuantos años, esto solo se viera como un mal episodio en sus vidas, un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla que acabará pronto.

Los dedos de la castaña comenzaron a temblar, ¿Y si en realidad nunca volvían? ¿Qué demonios le diría a los padres de Bárbara? ¿Cómo sería capaz de levantarse e ir a la escuela? ¿Cómo dormir tranquilamente en la noche sabiendo que es su culpa que ella ya no esté aquí?

Frío, al igual que el ambiente de aquel mundo en penumbras, las manos de Nancy, su sangre se habían helado. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, ¿Cómo no tener miedo? ¿Cómo no sentir el pánico y vulnerabilidad al saber que esa cosa en cualquier momento podía ir y llevarse a alguien más?

¿Cómo no tener miedo después de saber que los monstruos de que tanto te escondías, en realidad existen y esta vez no puedes esconderte en la cama de mamá?

—Nancy.

Y el frío fue disipado por un momento. La mano del chico sobre la suya le brindaba un poco de calidez, por lo menos la necesaria para que sus heladas manos dejarán de temblar, para traerla de nuevo a su realidad, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

—Jonathan...

Su voz había salido temblorosa, pendiendo de un delgado hilo. Justo ahora, la compañía ajena era el único confort que tenía, lo único en lo que podía sostenerse para no caer en el abismo que ella misma había construido.

Esa noche, a la luz de aquella lámpara, ambos se habían quedado dormidos sin darse cuenta, con sus manos entrelazadas, para saber que estaban ahí, juntos, y que al despertar no estarían solos.

Porque la distancia se había acortado un poco más, y el miedo se había alejado de ellos por un pequeño momento, antes de que el amanecer llegue e iluminara lo que ese instante ocultaba.


End file.
